Hermione's Silent Tears
by Hermione Enchanted
Summary: James and Hermione and Potter are siblings and do everything together but what happens when James gets new friends and starts to leave her behind? 4.Hermione is James' twin but was born 12 days after Hogwarts starts so that is why she is in the year below James.(vanished from the intro)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is my first fanfiction ever so please if you don't like it don't just say you hate it please tell me how i could improve it** **.**_

 _ **First off before we start here is some things you might want to know**_  
 _ **1\. Tom Riddle never became lord Voldemort he married my oc Annie and they are good friends of the potters.**_  
 _ **2\. Tom is Hermione's godfather**_  
 _ **3\. The death eaters were never formed**_  
 _ **is 1 year younger than James**_  
 _ **5\. This is not a time travel fanfiction**_  
 _ **i don't own harry potter in any shape or form**_  
 _ **now let's get on with the fanfiction.**_

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*  
Hermione woke up in her bed stretching her arms looking over to the other side of the room to see her older brother James still sleeping. She turns off the alarm clock and sneaks to the bathroom filling a bucket full of cold water and then she snuck back into the room and over to James' bed pouring the continents of the bucket over James' head.  
"WAKEY WAKEY JAMEY!" Hermione shouted James stumbled out of bed and ran over to the door to the bathroom to dry off "Mia i will so get you back for this!" James shouted through the door. Mean-while down stairs Doreas and Charlus Potter were downstairs preparing James' birthday breakfast laughing at the shouting coming from their son "I told you keeping them in the same room was a bad idea sweetie" Doreas called from the kitchen "Well i don't want to be bitten do you?" Charlus replied remembering when James was 6 and they attempted to move him to the room on the other side of the hall Hermione had bitten their left hand.  
_

At that time in James' and Hermione's room James was dressing himself whilst Hermione got her present for him out of her wardrobe "Here Jamie" Hermione said as she gave James a small present as James opened it he said "You know me better than anyone else in the world...so why did you get me a book?" Hermione just laughed at James with a puzzled look on his face "Silly Jamie it's a two way journal this way we can stay in contact whilst your at Hogwarts" she smiled "but you have to promise me you will write in it every night or i will floo there and slap everyone who gets in my way" She said seriously with a very bright smile on her face.

As James and Hermione walked downstairs the house elf Llochland appeared "Sorry miss and sir but master and mistress have told me not to let you downstairs until 5:00pm for Master James' birthday" She said and with that James and Hermione walked back up to their room with a sly smirk appearing on Hermione's face.

That night at 5:00pm Hermione had spent since 12:00pm to 3:30pm trying to get James into a suit leaving her only an hour and a half to get ready and sort out James' hair. An hour later James was in his black suit white shirt and a red tie and Hermione was in a knee length light blue dress with a belt with a fake purple rose and ribbon on it, she had spent 25 minutes getting ready and the other 35 trying to tame James' hair they still had 30 minutes before they could go down so Hermione had borrowed her mother's wand and was currently adding dark blue highlights to her hair. 30 minutes later Hermione and James had hone downstairs and the party had started.

_  
Hey every one so this was my first ever fanfiction i know it's not that great but it's the best piece of writing that i have done that wasn't for English or school work so hope you enjoyed it.  
From Hermione Enchanted


	2. Chapter 2

Quick update guys im starting on a new story which will hopefully be better guys so please tell me what you think also who you would want to be with Hermione in this story.  
Hermione Enchanted


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so something's i forgot to mention last time are that Grindlewald was defeated but in my fanfiction he had a son who is trying to avenge his death. Fenrir Greyback did bite Remus but not until he was 9 (i can't stand the thought of someone doing that to a young kid) and Walburga is still a screeching harpy who hates Sirius for being in Gryffindor. Also a slight change in the summary Hermione and James would have been twins however Hermione was born on the 13th of September instead of the 19th of August with James.

*September 1st 1971*  
James and Hermione stared in wonder at the red train that they saw before them "James, James you've got everything you need wand, robes, underwear!?" "Yes mum I got everything I'll owl you if I have forgot something" James replied turning to Hermione "Don't worry Mione I'll owl you every week" "You better James Charlus Potter I want you tell me everything that happens at Hogwarts" Hermione was really sad she wouldn't be at Hogwarts with James but she was more scared that he would forget about her. The train's whistle pulled her out of her thoughts as she saw James wave from the window as the train pulled out of the station.

*James P.O.V*  
I was waving to Mione as the train started moving i felt lonely, me and Mione had never been separated before. I was pulled out of my thoughts when 3 boys had entered the compartment "do you mind everywhere else is full" said the first one with sandy blonde "not at all" I replied I was happy to have some people in the same compartment "I'm Remus by the way Remus Lupin" the boy with sandy blonde hair said "this is Sirius Black" pointing at a boy with black hair "and Peter Pettigrew" pointing to a small boy with brown hair "Nice to meet you i'm James Potter" we spent an hour talking well me Sirius and Peter did, Remus was reading one of the books we were told to buy he reminded me of Mione a little bit. At this thought my mood turned sad this was the first year we wouldn't be in the same bedroom. My mood didn't go unnoticed by Sirius we had only met an hour ago but we felt that we could understand each other well "Hey what's with the sombre act?" Sirius asked "sombre?" I had no idea what it meant i was sure Hermione would though "Sombre it means a dark or negative feeling around person or persons" replied Remus not looking up from his book. I had a feeling that this year was going to be a strange year.

*Hermione's P.O.V*  
I waved goodbye to Jamie as the train picked up speed, tears started to build up in my eyes mum had to hold me back so i didn't run after the train we left kings cross and apparated near our home I refused to sleep or eat for the first week as it wasn't the same without Jamie. I was still waiting for the owl Jamie brought with a letter but it hadn't come yet and I was scared what if he had already made new friends and forgot his promise. Mum and dad started to worry about me and then i went to spend the year with our grand-parents in Ottery St. Catchpole which was where Uncle Tom and Auntie Annie were living with their son Matthew.  
"Hermione!" my grand-mother Elizabeth called from downstairs "Tom and Annie are here" at this I was running down the stairs in my baby blue camisole and dark blue bell bottoms with flower patterns down the side of the left hand side and a black jacket over my shoulder i was so excited as i reached the bottom of the stairs James' owl (snow) flew through the window with a letter from Jamie arrived and i read it quickly

 _Dear Hermione,  
Sorry i haven't sent you a letter since the start of term but me and my new friends have been doing or homework like good little boys. Oh i almost forgot to mention i made it into Gryffindor  
speak to you soon, Jamie_

I was a bit angry at him for not writing but i was glad to hear from him at last i quickly ate a piece of toast then left with Uncle Tom and Auntie Annie we were heading to the beach with another wizarding family the Weasley's, Matthew had gone yesterday with Molly Arthur Bill (same age as Hermione in this fanfiction) Charlie (9) Percy (6) and the twins Fred and George (4) (Ron will be 4 years younger than the twins in this fanfiction).

*at the beach Bill's P.O.V*

Hermione, Matthew, Charlie and me were busy trying to keep Percy's book away from him telling him to just relax when my mum grabbed the book and passed it back to Percy yelling at us for picking on Percy so we headed towards the ocean and inflated the beach ball Matthew had brought with him and started a game of volleyball Hermione and me vs. Charlie and Matthew within 5 minutes Percy and the twins were watching and mum dad Tom and Annie joined us mum and dad joined me and Hermione whilst Tom and Annie joined Charlie and Matthew

*James' P.O.V**at the sorting*  
My mind was far away wondering how Hermione was doing this was the longest we had ever spent apart and being the handsome protective older brother I was I was wondering if she was safe "Potter, James" i walked up to the stool sat down and waited whilst the hat made its decision after what felt like forever the hate finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and waited for my new friends to be sorted Peter and Remus were sorted into Gryffindor as well we were waiting for Sirius to be sorted when the hat shouted "Gryffindor" we could see a sly smirk appear on his face when he looked over to the Slytherin table as he head towards us. The Slytherins hurtling insults wherever we went. Yep definitely going to be a long year. I never told Remus, Sirius and Peter I had a sister, and I never told Mione about all the pranks I pulled but they'd find out next year.

Hey so the second chapter of this fanfiction i know it isn't very good but when Hermione heads to Hogwarts it will be better i hope.  
By Hermione Enchanted 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys 2/3 of the reviews i have received are confused about the fact that Hermione and James are twins yet Hermione was born 12 days after him not only is this important to the story i have planned out but it is also possible. I copied the following off of Google but this should answer your questions. I was going to have it revealed in a later chapter but just to avoid confusion I'm going to answer it now.

The before/after midnight answer is spot-on, but it's also **possible for twins to be born days** or even weeks apart. If the mother goes into very premature labour, sometimes one **twin** is **born** but the second (with medical intervention) can remain in uterus longer.

So now that you know I hope no-one else is confused about it anymore.

Hermione Enchanted out.


End file.
